Hi to kori no shojo
by Black Dragon Valkyrie
Summary: A young ice maiden is banished because a curse that she doesn't even know of. what happens when this strange girl meets the young juvenile delinquent, Yusuke Urameshi, and captures his heart?
1. Chapter 1

**hey everybody! I hope you all out there love this new story!**

**disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha, they belongs to their original owners. I only own Hoshi, Yūgure****_, and _****Kouga!**

**Enjoy my lovelies!**

* * *

**Beginning, Hoshi looks about 5…**

_"This has gone on long enough!" the elder ice maiden all but screamed, shoving a young girl with ice blue eyes in front of her. The child had long dark blue hair that had a little of a spiky edge to it, along with a white streaks in her bangs, which was very unusual among ice maidens, the feature only spotted among males, which hardly existed in this society in the first place. "Hoshi is nothing but a continuous threat to us. I will tolerate it no longer."_

_"Please," another ice maiden, the child's mother, begged, "give her another chance, she doesn't even know-"_

_"That is exactly why she is a danger to us! And we've already given you too many chances, this girl is now banished and can never return." The elder growled at the younger woman; who had taken hold of the girl's hand and given it a squeeze. The mother's eyes filled with tears that easily slid down her face then instantly transformed into tear gems before sprinkling into the snow._

_"Y-yes elder."_

_The elder contributed the mother with a serene smile, "Good. Now give her over to me."_

_Hoshi's mother gave a sad nod before kneeling in front of the child, pulling out a necklace with a single tear gem on it, and placed it around young Hoshi's neck. Then she pulled her child into a hug, letting a few more tear gems fall to the frosty ground. "I'm so sorry, Hoshi. I'm so sorry."_

_After she reluctantly let go of her daughter and stood, the elder took a rough hold on the girl's wrist and started to pull her towards the cliff. Young Hoshi looked back at her mother and flashed a genuine smile, "I love you, mommy!"_

_It was enough to make her brake down again, this time falling to her hands and knees, tears clouding her vision, as the elder ice maiden dragged her young, sweet Hoshi away._

_When the elder and child reached the cliff, the young girl glanced over the side, seeing a long fall down to a raging ocean. Then Hoshi was shoved off, when one was supposed to be lowered safely; but the elder bitterly thought that if the forbidden child died from the fall, then it would sooner end the risk that threatened all ice maidens. Hoshi had let out a surprised yelp, right before the ocean swallowed the tiny form._

**A few days later…**

_Hoshi gave a small groan as she opened her eyes, to see the wood of a cabin roof. She was lying on some sort on bed, her hair and clothes felt dry and crinkled, and there was a faint scent of something cooking on the other side of the room. Glancing over, the young_ _ice maiden spotted a man with dark blonde hair and red streaks, but since his back was to her, she couldn't see his eyes. From his aura and scent, she could tell he was a powerful demon. She tried to silently get up, but the bed squeaked when she tried to crawl out from under to the two heavy quilts covering her._

_Without turning around, a gruff voice came from the demon, "So, you have finally awakened?"_

_The girl froze in mid-movement, terrified of want may happen once the man turned around. He did almost a second later, a mug with a warm liquid inside, steaming off little soft, transparent clouds. His eyes were a cool obsidian (black/stormy grey), gently looking her over from his position at the mini wood stove in the corner._

_"W-who are you? where am I?" the young female's body tensed a little when he made his way over and handed her the mug before sitting on a chair next to the bad._

_"My name is Yūgure, and you are in my cabin." When seeing a cautious look cross her small face, he let out a quite chuckle, "Do not worry, I have no intention to harm you, young one." Hoshi grinned up at him and started to rub the sleep out of her eyes. "and what would your name be, child?"_

_"I'm Hoshi."_

_Giving her a small smile of his own he asked curiously, "Why did I find you, young one, on the beach in this terrible weather?" he immediately became concerned and mentally cursed himself when her large eyes began to fill to the brim with tears._

_"T-the elder took me away from my mommy, and threw me away like trash." She hiccupped._

_Shocked that someone would do such a thing, Yūgure watched as her tears turned solid and fell with dull thunks onto the bed. He set his large hand on her head, "There, there little one, I will take care of you."_

_Hoshi's head looked up to stare at him, trying to dry her tears, "R-really?"_

_He gave her a delighted smile as he nodded, "Of course!"_

**Skip time until Hoshi looks about 9 maybe…**

_Master Yūgure! I did it!" little Hoshi laughed joyfully as she pointed out a half frozen, hay-stuffed dummy._

_Yūgure smiled as he looked, then patted his student, who had become like a daughter, on the head. "Good job, little one. Now try using your other power."_

_"Ok!" the still small girl took a slightly off balance stance, which Yūgure would correct later, then allowed a small ball of red-hot flames to form in between her hands. Taking a deep breathe, Hoshi drew her arm back and pitched it at the dummy like a baseball. When the fireball struck it's target, it erupted into flames, not only melting the frozen side, but the other side was completely charred black and most of it was now in ashes on the ground. The girl looked back up at her father-figure. "How was that?"_

_Yūgure let a smile grace his lips as he kneeled down to give his little girl a hug, "That was very good, Hoshi."_

_Hoshi's eyes sparkled in delight of knowing that she had done well, they were also so adorable, being full of such sweet innocence._

**Skip time until Hoshi looks about 13…**

_"M-master Yūgure!" Hoshi cried as she squeezed her father's hands. He coughed up blood; they were just outside his cabin, where she had laid him against the wall to help him sit up. Many demon corpses lay strewn all around, but Hoshi paid them no mind, they were all dead and her master was dying._

_"Hoshi." His voice was hoarse, there were so many fatal wounds all over his body, he knew he wasn't going to make it._

_"Master Yūgure…" tear gems started to fall with soft thunks to the ground. "Please don't die, please." She begged._

_Knowing that the child was a determined soul, Yūgure sighed, though the pain from the action did spark throughout his body. "Listen to me, Hoshi. I have a friend, named Kouga. He's another wolf demon such as myself, who lives towards the other side of the woods. Go get him and bring him back here."_

_The girl nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes, then squeezed her father's hands one more time before standing taking off as fast as she could towards Kouga's home. She pushed herself to go faster and faster, to the point where her legs felt like bursting underneath her. Even though she had super speed, and was pushing herself well past her limit, she didn't know that once she had disappeared in a black and blue blur, her master/father silently prayed that Kouga would take her in and protect her, then he let the looming darkness swallow him as he let one last thought cross his mind._

_'Never let your smile or light fade… young one.'_

_It was only thirty minutes later that a small tornado arrived at the scene, but it quickly disappeared to reveal a tall, black-haired, blue-eyed wolf demon carrying the small ice maiden in his arms; she had almost torn a major leg muscle on the way back, so he had picked her up and raced as fast as he could to the destination. The young girl had appeared by his house, seeing him chopping firewood, and shouted that 'Master Yūgure's in trouble! You have to help him!' Upon hearing his old friend's name, Kouga immediately asks the girl where he is, she tells him to follow her and takes off at a surprising speed for a young one who appeared no older than 13._

_When they arrived, Kouga placed the young girl back down and she immediately ran over to where she last left her master. She fell to her knees and stared at his face; he was no longer breathing, and by the scent of death in the air, he had been dead for a little while. Salty tears clouded her vision as she covered her face with her hands and cried for her lost father-figure._

_Kouga kneeled down next to the young girl, feeling like he should comfort her somehow, and decided to gently pull her into a hug and let her tears fall. He was slightly confused by the soft, almost muted thunk sounds, looking down; he saw a small pile of sapphire blue gems, none was any bigger than an acorn. But he forgot about it momentarily as he saw part of a small envelope sticking out of his friend's coat pocket. The girl crying in his arms seemed to notice as well, and let her grip on his shirt loosen as he reached over to pull out._

_Turning it over, the wolf demon saw that it was addressed to him. Tearing the letter open, he quickly read it and understood three things:_

_One: if Yūgure were to die, the girl would go into Kouga's care._

_Two: the girl was something very precious to the now passed-on wolf demon that needed to be raised well and protected._

_Three is what confused him: she was a creature that would be sought after by many merciless demons. Kouga only understood that after reading over the letter a few more times._

_Looking down at the girl, he saw large innocent ice blue eyes looking up at him, the tears that still laid in them pulled at his heart. There was no way in all the seven heavens and hells that he'd be able to refuse._

_Deciding that it would probably not be a good idea to stay in the demon world, he came the conclusion that to protect his friend's pride and joy, he would willingly take her to the human world, as far away from demons as he could._

_The blue-eyed wolf demon placed a comforting hand on her head and ruffled it lovingly, "What's you're name, little one?"_

_The dark haired ice maiden wiped a couple stray tears from her eyes before looking back up at his handsome face._

_"My name's Hoshi. Hoshi Jaganshi."_

* * *

**_What's you think of my first chapter? please read and review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry for the typo in I made in chapter one, the number 13 where it says 'Skip time until Hoshi looks about 13…' that number was supposed to be a 12. I apologize for the mix up. If it's already fixed before you read the first chapter, don't worry about it and just keep reading and enjoy! ;) please read and review!**

**remember: I do not know Yu Yu Hakusho!**

* * *

_Chapter 2_

**a few months later…**

_Young Hoshi looked up in awe at the large, Victorian house that was now officially their home. It was a light blue with white trim and was three stories tall. There was a wrap-around porch with a circular pavilion off in the front left corner and tower-like structure attached at the front right corner. All the young ice maiden could do was stand there with her mouth hanging open, her grip loosening on the large box in her hands._

_"You like it?" Hoshi turned to look up at the man next to her, her true ice-blue eyes scanning up his figure. He easily stood about six foot; long black hair that was pulled into a ponytail and hung past his broad shoulders except for a few bangs in front, his slightly pointy ears easily visible to anyone who wasn't a clueless human; his mischievous clear-blue eyes were watching her as she slowly nodded her head; her mouth closed, but still to awed for words. He was also dressed in human clothes, which consisted of a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and black and white sneakers._

_Kouga chuckled before he ruffled his 'daughter's' hair, "Why don't you go pick out your room then come help with the rest of the luggage." It was more of a statement than a question. Either way, the girl's eyes sparkled before she nodded excitedly and ran inside, careful not to use her super speed in front of the human movers._

_She found four bedrooms on the second floor, along with two bathrooms. But passing them and going up to the third floor, she saw that it was made up of a second large family room (perfect for entertaining friends, if she had any), a personal master bath (like the master on second floor), and of course a second master bedroom (which she was quick to claim). Setting the box down, she quickly made her way back down stairs and told the movers where to take her things. Seeing her father coming back from the car, she ran over and tackle-hugged the unsuspecting wolf demon around the waist, giggling when he let out a surprised yelp._

_"I love you, daddy!" Hoshi cried joyfully as she snuggled into him more._

_He closed his eyes and smiled as he returned the hug. "I love you too, Hoshi. Welcome home."_

**Skip time until Hoshi looks 14… a few months before the first episode**

_Juvenile delinquent of Sarayashiki junior high, Yusuke Urameshi, gave a bored sigh as he stared out the window, completely ignoring the teacher, Mr. Iwamoto; a bespectacled man in his thirties with short, choppy black hair and dressed in a green suit. The black-haired troublesome boy had no idea why he even bothered coming to school today, he could of just skipped like usual and gone to the arcade or something, but something kept urging his to attend class on this particular day. Dark brown eyes shifted to the front when the teacher, with a hidden disgust tone, called for attention._

_Reluctantly, the teacher said that today, the class was receiving a new transfer student from a foreign country that Urameshi wasn't paying attention to. He only seemed interested if this 'new kid' was a tough punk such as himself and his crazy and dumb rival, Kazuma Kuwabara, who's a punk that sits in the back row and few seats down from Urameshi, with a strange orange mohawk hairdo and small, almost beady grey eyes and dressed in the school blue jumpsuit uniform; unlike Yusuke, who wore a green one. Kazuma had the same thoughts as his rival regarding the new student. Unlike Keiko Yukimura, a girl with brown hair and honey-brown eyes dressed in the blue uniform skirt and middy blouse with a yellow scarf, who was excited to have a foreign exchange student in her class, interested in learning about their foreign customs among other things._

_Mr. Iwamoto, with a bitterly tinge to his voice, called for the student to come in. the door slid open to reveal something that made most of the students, and even the teacher gasp in surprise._

**Switch to first person point of view**

_The door opened and a figure entered,_ _only to be greeted by most of the students' and the teacher's gasps in surprise. I was even a bit shocked, the kid's dress style and appearance does look a different compared to the way it normally is here._

_By that, I mean the fact that this one was 5`2 with a particularly good muscle build (a little better than average), with dark blonde hair that had short stands hanging out of a black ski hat. They also wore a black sleeveless shirt that has a turtle-neck-like collar, a black leather jacket, and black snug-fitting pants that disappeared into black and silver fencing boots. Dark obsidian (like black/stormy grey) eyes scanned the room in a bored manner, pausing for a moment when they stared into my dark brown ones. I felt a slight blush trying to fight it's way to my cheeks, but I fought it back down, not entirely sure why I almost did anyway._

_The goth-dressed teenager gave a small smirk that shone with a tiny flame of hidden mischief, before moving to stand in the middle of the front part of the class. Mr. Iwamoto got over his surprise quickly and most likely grumbled about having to deal with another misfit, but he told the student to introduce themselves to the class and tell a little about them._

_The young woman nodded before turning to us other students and gave a small bow at the waist, "Hello everyone." The student said in perfect Japanese, but with a weird accent, "I'm Elana Wollf __[1]__. I'm from a European country called Austria. I excel at math, science, and english (subject, not language) and I fluently speak a few languages such as German, Russian, Latin, Irish, English, and obviously Austrian and Japanese."_

_Several kids around the room murmured amongst themselves. Though I think we were all surprised at the fact that she could speak seven languages, SEVEN!_

_Mr. Iwamoto just told her to sit wherever there was an empty desk, meaning either next to me in the back corner or in the middle of the first row. I don't think anybody expected her to start walking towards me! When she sat down, she ignored all the stunned stares that were pointed right at her, as if it was just a casual thing to sit next to the toughest kid in class. After a two minute silence, Mr. Iwamoto got back to teaching class, but I didn't listen to one word, I was too busy wondering about the new girl now next to me._

_Sometime in the afternoon classes (she had sat outside away from people at lunch) she finally turned to me and smiled. Embarrassed that I had been caught looking at her, I looked up front of the class. A minute later, a small piece of paper landed on my desk, I picked it up, opened it, and read the note._

_'Hey, you know your way around town? I seriously need some help finding my street cause I can be bad at directions, do you think you can help me after school?'_

_I turned to look at her and raised an eyebrow; she slouched into her seat and looked down at her lap, embarrassed. I turned my attention back to the note, read it again to make sure. Then I grabbed a pencil and wrote back:_

_'Yeah, I know my way around. Don't worry, I'll help ya and also some of the best places to hang out.'_

_Then I quickly, and skillfully, threw it back over to her desk without the teach spotting it. She picked it up and opened it in her lap, her eyes scanned over the words before she looked right at me and mouthed 'thank you' before she smiled again and this time, I smiled back._

**Switch to Elana's point of view**

_after school finally ended for the day, I gathered my things and stuffed them into my bag before walking out. I managed to find the nice boy waiting for me right outside the front entrance. I made my way over to him and smiled._

_"Hello again." That's about when I took in his full appearance, he stood 5`8 with black hair that was probably slicked back with hair gel (except for a few bangs in the very front), dark brown eyes the just spelled trouble, and the smile he gave me in return just made me feel like I should keep a hand on my wallet. Why am I going with him, you might ask, because he's the kind of person I like to hang out with. The rough and tough, but still funny and awesome punks. I looked up at him to see his face. "I never caught your name."_

_He flashed a smirk and held his hand out to me, "Only the toughest punk of Sarayashiki junior high, Yusuke Urameshi."_

_I took his hand and shook it, "And you already know me, foreign exchange student Elana Wollf."_

_"Well, Miss Elana." I pouted at the 'miss' part. "Better be prepared to have your mind blow from sheer awesomeness!"_

_I giggled at that then nodded. "Off to town we go!" I cheered as we started down the sidewalk, Yusuke and I just randomly talking about stuff, like all the fights Yusuke gets into and all the looks I get from walking around in goth clothes._

_After showing me around town for about an hour, Yusuke and I finally arrived on my street. We both walked all the way to the front of the light gray gate in front of my home, which Yusuke kind of gawked at and I laughed, then we said goodbye until tomorrow. I was just about to open the front door, when I turned around and shouted backdown the street at Yusuke's retreating back,_

_"YEAH! YUSUKE!"_

_The dark-haired boy stopped and turned to look back at me._

_"DO YOU MIND IF WE BE FRIENDS?" I shouted as clear as I could. I saw the smile on his face before I heard him yell his agreement. I smiled and waved again before opening my door and going inside. If I had just stayed out there a second longer, I probably would have saw the over-joyed look on my new friend's face._

* * *

**[1] = Yes. Wollf is an Austrian surname. I choose this one because A). she's 'technically' from Austria, B). I thought that it would be kind of cute.**

**Review pretty please! X)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Glad you all love the story and I love all you people that liked/favorited/following/reviewed this. I deeply appreciate it and hope you continue this! Again, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or the music lyrics, I only own my ocs, except Kouga, I'm barrowing him as well.**

* * *

_Chapter 3_

**Present Day**

I smiled at the little ones that ran around the daycare playground. It was almost time for snack and my boss, Mr. Hayashi, asked me to call them in. I took a breath before giving out a nice, but not too loud shout, "SNACK TIME!"

Then I moved out of the way of the door as the kids came barreling in. I smiled at the thought of them looking like little crazy puppies running over each other to go in. After quickly checking to make sure everyone was now inside, I walked in and shut the door. I had been working here at Hayashi's daycare for a couple months now, mostly because I wanted to spend some time with my little brothers, the twins Yin and Yang. They are little 2-year-old wolf demons that actually look four right now.

Yin has short, snow white hair that comes to his shoulders; while his twin Yang has black hair to his shoulders, but they both had their father's mischievous clear-blue eyes. They were allowed to be in a daycare with human kids because A). I was there, and B). their parents wanted them to get used to humans at a young age. Which is obviously working considering how well they are with all the other little ones, weather I'm there or not. I looked over to a table and saw them sitting with a few others, eating cut up pieces of apple with peanut butter.

I giggled and waiting patiently for them all to finish, then they all washed their hands and came over to sit in a circle in front of me, they knew what was coming next: singing time with Miss Wollf.

A little girl, about 3-years-old, with short brown hair and large grey eyes, looked up at me. "Can you sing the song you did last time?" she asked. Several kids around the circle agreed and asked the same question.

"Alright, alright." I said, "you all want to hear 'Shine' by Cassidy Ladden?" they all nodded, and anxiously waiting for one of their most favorite songs to start. I turned to reach over and hit play on a CD player that sat on a shelf behind me. As soon as the music started, I closed my eyes and let the words flow out.

"There's a place you can go, where your heart is free. There's a rhythm that's right for your soul. Take a breath, find your courage and make the leap, cause your feet always know where to go." I opened my eyes to look at the smiling faces of the youngsters, some of who had started to sway side-to-side and others who looked like they were mouthing the words, but couldn't quite grasp them.

"And you dance and you dance in an endless flow, in the grace of a perfect design. Stepping out of the dark and into the glow, and the whole world will see when you shine. You can shine (shine), shine (shine).

"There's a beauty already inside of you, there's a difference that only you'll make. Every place that you spin brings you somewhere new, finding hope every step that you take." I was too busy watching the children and singing their song, to notice a new figure that had originally started to walk in, but stopped when seeing what was going on with the kids.

"And you dance and you dance in an endless flow, in the grace of a perfect design. Stepping out of the dark and into the glow, and the whole world will see when you shine. You can shine (shine), shine (shine). Suddenly sparkling bright (shine). Making a magical light you will (shine). Sisters are there by your side, love will be your guide." My left hand was now wrapped up by the little brown haired girl next to me, while my right was held by a little boy with greyish/black hair and brown eyes. Everyone in the circle was now holding hands and started to sway side-to-side, somehow, in perfect sink. Not sure how that happened.

"And we dance and we dance in an endless flow, in the grace of a perfect design. Stepping out of the dark and into the glow, the whole world will see when we shine. We will shine (shine), shine (shine)." The figure now watching had the ghost of a smile on their face; but I didn't notice because I hadn't even noticed them yet.

Then I lowered my voice as the song music started to quiet down, to where you could faintly a few of the children trying to hum along. "(And we dance and we dance in an endless flow) Stepping out of the dark and into the glow (Stepping out of the dark and into the glow) We will shine (we can shine) (And we dance and we dance in an endless flow) Stepping out of the dark and into the glow (Stepping out of the dark and into the glow) We will shine (we can shine) (And we dance and we dance in an endless flow)."

After the song and music ended, all the kids started to clap, ibut I looked up when I heard my boss clapping from the main door. I blushed when I saw him and a rather good-looking young man; with dark beautiful red hair that stops just below the shoulders and lovely jungle green eyes; clapping their applause as well.

I was thankful for the little one that pulled my sleeve, wanting my attention. "Ms. Wollf?"

"Yes, Hotori?" Hotori Minamino is a little boy with dark brown hair and green eyes similar to the attractive redhead's, course he's only 3`8 so I had to crouch down to his level. But instead of answering, he grabbed my black ski hat off my head, and proceeded to run away with it.

"Hey!" I shouted as I started to chase him around the room. Oh man, I thought, kids can be cruel sometimes. I finally managed to catch him before he could run past my boss and the redhead, grabbing him by the back of the shirt, picking him up and throwing him over my shoulder. He playfully kicked, pounded, and giggled after I snatched my hat back from the sneaky little devil.

"Hotori." I looked up to see the redhead looking down at us, and I was having the hardest time holding back blush from my face. Hotori managed to turn his head enough and see the tall 5`11 redhead and smiled as he waved.

"Hi big brother!" my black/stormy grey eyes widened in shock, this guy is his BROTHER?!

My boss must have been amused by my expression since he gave a light chuckle before placing a hand on the redhead's shoulder. "This is Mr. Shuichi Minamino, Hotori's older brother. Minamino, this is my wonderful part-time assistant, Ms. Elana Wollf."

The redhead smiled and held his hand out to me, I took it and he brought it up to his lips to softly kiss my knuckles, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Wollf."

I felt my face turn hot jalapeño red, but I managed to say in my normal cheerful voice, "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, is it alright if I just call you Shuichi?"

"As long as I can just call you Elana." I could only nod as I set his brother back on his feet, who in turn hugged his brother's legs; I couldn't help but giggle at that.

Oh my gods! I can die happy now from just listening to that lovely, mature-sounding voice. Then my boss turned back to me, "Thank you for your help today, you're free to go home now."

I bowed, "Thank you, Mr. Hayashi." Then I turned to face the room to call for my brothers to say we were going home now. They pouted and their friends tried to beg me to let them stay longer, I declined but promised that the twins would be back to tomorrow. They seemed to be satisfied with that. My brothers went over to their cubbies, grabbed their shoes, and put them on before they ran outside.

As I followed the twins, I called back, "Bye Hotori! Bye Shuichi!" I heard them both say goodbye as well, then I grabbed my brothers' shirt collars before they ran out into the street, barely missing a speeding car. Out of annoyance, I flipped the bastard off, then waited until the sidewalk light changed then started across with my two baby brothers in tow.

* * *

I was sitting in my 'living room' that I had to myself on the third floor, just reading a book. Then I heard my little brothers come racing up the steps, my sensitive hearing telling me that they were coming straight up from the basement floor. I sighed to myself as I closed my book and set it down, just as the two fell and landed on the floor in front of me because one of them had tripped over the last step and fell, taking their double with them. Yin was now in a brown t-shirt and black shorts, while Yang was in a red t-shirt and brown shorts. They both looked over at me when I giggled at their 6.89 landing on the stairs, not the best they've done, but it was still amusing; they smiled before getting up and dusting each other off. Then they turned to me with pleading looks, oh great.

"What?" I asked, but I had a feeling that I knew what they were going to ask.

"Hey, sissy." Yin said as Yang continued, "Can you change into your real form…"

"PLEASE!" They both begged. I couldn't help but blink at them.

"Why do you want me to change?"

"Cause you look prettier that way." They both stated at the same time as if it was the most obvious thing in the whole wide world. "Pretty please, with a cherry on top?" they begged again.

I put my head in my hands and groaned in defeat when they stared using their puppy eyes attack, something they knew I couldn't resist. I sat back up and pulled off my usual ski hat and black leather jacket (my outfit for school has been the same since day one, even though the teachers didn't like it; dad convinced the principle to let my wear it as my 'uniform' cause I will not go near skirts unless I absolutely have to) before standing to stretch my arms above my head. Then I reached for the black leather collar-like armband on my left arm that had a couple charms and spells on it that made me stay in this form. Unbuckling the latch, I dropped it on the seat behind me and waited until I felt the familiar rush in my blood.

My transformation is actually very simple appearance wise: my currently neck-length dark blonde hair grew out until it was to my waist and darkened to a dark blue/black mix, my bangs stayed the same length but turned dark blue/black also, but white streaks appeared in them. I felt my fangs grow to their appropriate length and my eyes were irritated for a moment as I knew they turned from black/stormy grey, to piercing ice blue. But a nice bonus is that I shot up to 5`3 in my real form, my human form is still 5`2, so it was nice to get that extra inch back every once in a while. The other difference in me is that I'm at full power in this form, easily either a upper A-class or lower S-class demon.

After my transformation was complete, the twins tackled me around the waist and I stumbled for a second in surprise. I gave them both a slightly awkward-given hug (like where you hug someone, but it's in a weird position) before they jumped away and stuck their tongues out at me.

"Bet you can't catch us!" then they disappeared downstairs in little blurs.

I chuckled in a light dark tone before my piercing gaze followed their path. "As if you two could beat me in my true form." A smirk made it's way onto my face before I myself, took off after them in a black flash.

* * *

I had caught my brothers in the first floor dining room, and was giving them mini tickle attacks until they were giggling and laughing so hard they had tears running down their faces. We were having a grand old time, until we heard a knock on the front door.

Panic started to fill me, not noticing that Yin and Yang had both zipped back upstairs and came back down in record time with my charmed leather armband, my ski hat, and my black leather jacket. I quickly came out of my panicked daze, thanked them and quickly put the stuff back on as I stood and tried to calm my racing heart as I walked to the door.

Thankfully my transfer back to my human form was done before I turned the handle and cracked the front door then opened it all the way.

Heat rushed to my cheeks when I saw who it was.

* * *

**the lyrics in (...) is part sung by background singers, I think... -.-''**

**Review pretty please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a reminder that I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Kouga, but all the ocs are mine, except Tsuki, she belongs to a friend.**

* * *

_Quick Recap:_

_Thankfully my transfer back to my human form was done before I turned the handle and cracked the front door then opened it all the way._

_Heat rushed to my cheeks when I saw who it was._

* * *

_Chapter 4_

"Yu-Yusuke?!"

The dark-haired boy cracked a smile as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Hey Elana. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today?"

I bit my lower lip, "Well, I'd have to call my parents—"

"Go ahead and have fun darling!" Yusuke and I both look towards the front gate, where we spot my parents walking in. My mother, Cassandra Wollf, is a wolf demon just like father, but no humans could really see their slightly pointed ears or feel their high level of energy, but being a demon myself, I could. She stands 5`10 with almost hip-length blonde-white hair and a beautiful shade of hazel eyes. She wore a log, dark purple dress with a matching tailored jacket over-top, meaning she had recently gotten out of work. Father was following her towards us and the house in an old t-shirt and dark jeans, both stained with grease and sweat, meaning a good productive day at the construction company he works for. They were now standing on the porch with us, mother giving Yusuke a warm smile, while father gave him a slightly icy glance. He can be a bit overprotective at times, but hey that's what fathers do.

I sighed as I looked up at my mother, who got a mysterious glint in their eyes that I was getting very cautious about. "Alright. I'll be back home about ten, ok?"

"Ok, have a good time you two!" mother called out as we started down the street. I softly groaned at her as we got further and further away. My mother keeps nagging me that I should date Yusuke; I kept telling her that he was my best **_human_** friend and he probably already has a girlfriend; but she just blows it off and keeps saying how cute I'd be with him, much to the annoyance of me and father.

When we arrived at the arcade, the thoughts my mother had brought up completely vanished, and a competitive smile came across my lips as we made our way to one of the many video games.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to the annoying beeping of my alarm clock; mumbling unintelligent things buried under the sheets, I reached over and turned it off. I continued to lay there for a minute so my brain could actually wake up and start processing, then I threw off the covers and grabbed my clothes at the foot of my bed before walking into the bathroom to take a nice, HOT shower.

**Skip time until she's already at school…**

I sat down at my desk and let out a quiet groan as I slid down in my seat a bit, another boring day with teachers that hate me.

"Rough night?"

I looked over to my right to see my other best friend, Tsuki Morinoki, a girl that appears 14-years-old, with ankle-length moon white hair, pale grey-blue eyes, and snow pale skin that only stands over me at 5`4. She; like a certain delinquent and myself; doesn't dress in the school uniform, she preferred to wear pants and t-shirts, today it was blue pants and a light dust brown shirt, it actually looked pretty good. The two of us quickly became friends a few days after I first started coming here, cause that's when Keiko introduced us; we even know about each other's little 'secret'.

I just moved my blonde bangs to the left side of my face, my ski hat holding them there so it looked like they were in a downward angle going to the left. "I guess if you count the twins immediately glomping you when you first walk in the door at 11:30 pm after just fighting a whole gang of rough-necks, yeah, it's a little stressing on the body."

She grinned, "Yes, well, that just means I'm lucky that I'm an only child."

I rolled my eyes, "You so wish you had siblings."

Her grin only widened, "so I can have someone to get in trouble with."

"Then get a boyfriend."

Now it was her turn to roll her eyes, "you know as well as I do that not one boy here wouldn't be able to keep up with us." Then a smile, similar to a Chemise cat, came across her face as she sat on her desk. "But there is that Urameshi boy."

I glared up at her. "Shut up!" I half-growled out in a hushed tone.

"What?" she shrugged. "If you never tell him, he's never going to know. He is a boy after all."

I just rolled my eyes again before Keiko turned to warn us that class was about to start, so we quickly settled into our seats and began the lessons I just knew were going to bore me to hell and back.

**Skip to later on in the school day…**

Mr. Takanaka, the school principle, had called me down saying that Yusuke had not shown up again; and as his close friend and the person that forces him to come in the first place; he trusted me to go out and retrieve Urameshi so he could not only have a talk with the boy, but also get him to go to class. I sighed and accepted the job, it gave me an excuse to get out of class too, then headed out to the streets to hunt down that crazy juvenile delinquent I call one of my best friends.

**Skip time again, to maybe about ten or twenty minutes later...**

I was walking down one of the many busy streets of the city, shoving punks that tried to block my way, but politely saying 'excuse me' as I passed other pedestrians.

It was the screeching of tires reaching my ears that got my attention. Quickly turning in that sound's direction, I sprinted as fast as a normal human, wouldn't want anyone getting suspicious now would we? I made it around the corner and was maybe 20 yards away when I saw a body dressed in green shove a little one of the way of a speeding car, but the green-clad figure took the hit and flew a few feet before crashing into the pavement, **hard**.

I froze to where I stood, begging whatever god there was that wasn't who I thought it was. Oh god, please no. I immediately sprinted over and ignored everyone else as I shoved my way through the gathering crowd. When I got to the body, I stared down in horror, then I fell to my knees and tried shaking the person's shoulder.

"Yusuke…? Yusuke? YUSUKE?!"

When I kept receiving no response, I felt something inside me shatter into a million pieces, I pulled the boy's head into my lap, ignoring all the blood that was spilling and pooling around his body. I didn't need my naturally heightened senses to tell me both his heart and lungs stopped. I could feel his life blood spilling out of his body and soaking into his clothes and my own. I ducked my head so no one could see my face, as you could imagine it looked as if I was crying, there's only one problem, there were no tears actually escaping from my eyes. Even though I wanted to, I can't. Crying actual tears would attract attention in ways I don't want it to; I had managed to do this most of my life to hide what I really was. I could only hate myself for that. I barely paid attention the medical team that showed up, they only received the response of me actually picking up the limp body in my arms and moving it onto the stretcher myself when they asked me to back off so they could take him. They got the message real quick that I was going with them when I took a seat in the back of the ambulance after they got Yusuke's body and the little boy in to take them to the local hospital. Nobody said anything objective to me sitting in the room after we got there and they got Yusuke in a room. For what felt like ages, I just sat in a chair by his bedside and gingerly held his hand in a comforting manner; Yusuke had done it for me once, when I had fallen off the edge of a building roof and broke my leg. I lightly laughed at the memory of all the funny things Yusuke also did for me to cheer me up; it was always so amusing to watch him be so funny around me, when to everyone else he was a tough punk that took crap from nobody.

It had long since gone dark outside when my family showed up. Mother stood in the doorway, shocked tremendously before going to the other side of the bed with my brothers, who got the hint that Yusuke was a super important person to me, and bowed their heads in silence along with my mother. Kouga came to stand beside me, then he kneeled down to hug me from the side; I turned my head to let out a heart-wrenched sob into his shoulder; since he had locked the door and shut the shades already, I allowed some of my unshed tears to fall. I had trained myself to only do this around the family and very close friends who already knew my secret. The fact that I was a demon, whose tears would turn into blue and red priceless gems instantly. The light pitter-patter sound of the shiny rocks hitting the tile floor only sounded like a background echo of the huge, battle drums that kept growing louder and louder inside my head.

My sobs continued until I could only hiccup and shake uncontrollably. After a while, my brothers fell asleep and mother left, saying that she was going to take them home. Father stayed a comfort me, until I asked if I could be left alone for a while; he only nodded, understanding my silent plea and gathered the tear gems and snuck them out of the hospital, saying that he would return tomorrow. I rested my head on my arm on the side of my best friend's bed as I continued to hold his hand, it was getting a bit sweaty, but I didn't care, I wasn't going to let go. I fell asleep after another period of time that felt like forever, never even noticing the shady spirit that hovered in the air behind me, watching in silence as I drifted off into black nothingness.

* * *

**Da-da-da! Cliffhanger! If you want to know what happens next, stay tuned for chapter five of Hi to kōri no shojo!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Kouga or Tsuki. They belong to their original owners (Tsuki belongs to** **AnimeGmr101) I only own my ocs. Enjoy my pretties!**

* * *

_Chapter 5_

The next six weeks for me were worse than all the seven hells braking loose or freezing over. I grieved at Yusuke's bedside for a whole week, then my parents told me that Yusuke won't of wanted me to waste the rest of my life sitting there; and they forced me to go home and sleep. I went to school the next day, but all anyone would say to me is how much they pitied me. I HATED that! I didn't need anyone's pity right now, I needed moral support to keep me going.

Thankfully, Tsuki helped with that, she tried to help me take my mind off what I had witnessed, but it didn't always help.

Anyway, the next six weeks dragged, I went to school and got almost perfect marks as usual, and did my usual excellent job in gym class. The gym teacher, Mrs. Yoshiizumi, and Mr. Takanaka, the principle, are the only authorities that seemed to notice the dramatic change in my behavior, they gave me time out of class when I just needed to get out for some air or to be alone. I was grateful for that.

…

I think even the kids at my boss' daycare were starting to notice how I was feeling, probably because I hadn't sung any song since Yusuke's death. I was currently sitting in a corner of the room as the children and Mr. Hayashi were outside on the playground, my head was resting in my hands, and I had my eyes screwed shut. I didn't even sense the red-haired figure that came in and sat next to me because I was too deep in my self-depression.

"Elana." The figure gently shook my shoulder.

I looked up and I was a bit surprised to see Shuichi, until I remembered that he picks up his little brother when his mother can't. I wiped some building tears away with my sleeve; I probably looked like crap, maybe even death-warmed over.

"Are you alright?"

"No." I growled out without meaning to, "I'm not ok, my best friend was killed in a car accident… and I only stood 20 yards away, frozen in fear. I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

Shuichi didn't seem fazed by my outburst, but he placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, then used his other hand to tilt my head up so I had to look at him. "There was nothing you could of done, nobody saw it coming, no one expects something like that."

"But I could done something, ANYTHING, and he'd probably still be alive." I tried to look anywhere but his jungle green eyes, but he held me in place.

He sighed before his gaze hardened a bit, to the point where it sent shivers up my spine, then they softened again. "Elana, what happened, happened. You can't change the past. You have to just except it and move on. I don't think you friend would of wanted you to be so down and sad. I definitely don't."

I felt tears building up again, but I didn't dare let them fall, not even when he pulled me into a gentle embrace. He rubbed my back to try to calm me down and softly rocked me as I buried my face into his chest; I gripped the back of his uniform shirt, careful to not grip it too hard or I'd tear. We stayed like that for a while, then I actually started to calm and feel better than I had for a long while now. That's about when I looked over to my left and realized that my boss and all the kids were watching from the door. As if on cue, all the little girls had hearts appear in their eyes and above their heads; while all the little boys had a kind of grossed out looks.

"AWWW~!"

"YUCK! GROSS!" My boss didn't say anything, but he had the biggest, cheesiest grin on his face.

Both me and Shuichi separated and just sat there like nothing had happened. I know I was blushing tomato red, Shuichi, I couldn't tell if he was blushing or not, cause my brothers had decided to come over and tackle me to the floor in a giant bear hug.

"Sissy's all happy now!" they both cheered as they laughed when I smirked and reached up to start tickling them. They laughed and jumped off and started to run around the room as I playfully chased after them. Soon all the children were running around and laughing and cheering that they had their favorite nice lady back. Mr. Hayashi suggested that I should sing a song for the children, they all got excited and begged me to sing. I groaned, but in a joking manner and sat in my previous spot next to Shuichi, thinking about what might fit the moment.

Then I got it, I turned and changed the CDs and then hit the play button on the CD player. Nice soft Arabian-sounding music came out. To help with my sudden nervousness, since I've never sung in front of a teenager before, I closed my eyes and concentrated on the words before starting on my cue.

"A single thread in a tapestry, though its color brightly shines, can never see its purpose, in the pattern of the grand design. And the stone that sits on the very top of the mountain's mighty face, does it think it's more important than the stones that form the base?" I know that in the song, Through Heaven's Eyes, was sung but an older gentlemen in the movie, but I like the song and I know all the lyrics! And so far, nobody's complaining.

"So how can you see what your life is worth or where your value lies? You can never see through the eyes of man. You must look at your life, look at your life through heaven's eyes." I opened my eyes then. This is where the kids knew to join in, and sing along, even Mr. Hayashi and Shuichi joined in.

"Lai-lai-lai-lee-lai-lai-lai-lai-lai-lai-lai-lai-l ai-lai-lai-

lai-lee-lai-lai-lai-lai-lai-lai-lai-lai-lai-lai-la i-

lai-lee-lai-lai-lai-lai-lai-lai-lai-lai-lai-lai-le e-lai-lai-

lai-lai-lai-lai-lai-lai-lai-lai-lee-lai-lai-lai-la i-

Lai-lai-lai-lai-lai-lee-lai-lai-lai-lai-lai-lai-la i-lai"

Then they all felt silent again as I started another solo section. "A lake of gold in the desert sand, is less than a cool fresh spring. And to one lost sheep, a shepherd boy, is greater than the richest king. If a man lose ev'rything he owns, has he truly lost his worth? Or is it the beginning, of a new and brighter birth? So how do you measure the worth of a man, in wealth or strength or size? In how much he gained or how much he gave? The answer will come, the answer will come to him who tries, to look at his life through heaven's eyes."

"And that's why we share all we have with you, though there's little to be found. When all you've got is nothing, there's a lot to go around." I took a breath before continuing. "No life can escape being blown about by the winds of change and chance. And though you never know all the steps, you must learn to join the dance—you must learn to join the dance!"

"Lai-la-lai-lee-lai-lai-lai-lai-lai-lai-lai-lai-la i-lai-lee-lai

-lai-lai-lai-lai-lai-lai-lai-lai-lai-lee-lai-lai-l ai-lai

-lai-lai-lai-lai-lai-lee-lai-lai-lai-lai-lai-lai-l ai-lai-lai-lai

-lee-lai-lai-lai-lai-lai-lai-lai-lai-lai-lai-lee-l ai-lai-lai-lai-lai-lai" Everyone helped my sing, I smiled in delight.

Now, another solo for me. "So how do you judge what a man is worth? By what he builds or buys?" I gestured for everyone to join me here. "You can never see with your eyes on earth, look through heaven's eyes.

Look at your life,

Look at your life,

Look at your life through heaaaaaaaaaavvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvven's eyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees!" the music and singing ended, and everyone clapped, I even did. I definitely felt much better than I had, and thanks to Shuichi's advice, I'm not going to grieve over the death of my best friend, now I'm going to live my life to the fullest, for both myself and for my best friend, Yusuke Urameshi.

* * *

When I went to school the next day, my friends thought I had been replaced by an alien or something (that was Kuwabara's assumption), Keiko and Tsuki both gave me giant bear hugs, saying that they were glad to have me back. I joked and asked where I disappeared to; Tsuki rolled her eyes and gave me a light pinch in the shoulder, Keiko laughed, and Kuwabara ruffled my hair and said that he was glad I was all bright and happy again. Though he did add a short comment on the end; which Tsuki punched him in the face for, I just sat there and laughed at them.

Classes and life kind of sped by for the next two weeks: I got more involved with my friends and sports in gym class; I occasionally made crazy faces at the bad-mouthing teachers and got Tsuki to laugh at them. I hung out with Shuichi quite a bit, we even went to a cool action movie that came out a couple days ago.

Then something I will never forget happened, something that I knew in the pit of my stomach I would never forget, when if I tried.

I was at home, it was dark out and my family was over at a friend's house while I was doing homework. I finished and was just doing some random sketches of stuff when there was a knock on the front door. Standing from my seat at the dining room table, I walked over, thinking my family was home, or maybe even Tsuki just wanted to hung out and watch anime or something.

I opened the door all the way, giving a small yawn, one that was big enough that I closed my eyes when I did it. When I refocused on who was at the door, I froze. I stood there in silence as I took in the appearance of the person before me. Short black hair that looked slick back with a lot of hair gel, mischievous dark brown eyes, pale/tan skin, and dressed in a green jumpsuit.

…

…

… a green jumpsuit… no it couldn't be…

…

Out of pure instinct to make sure I wasn't losing my mind to depression again, I reached out towards his cheek… and smacked him, **hard**.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR HONEY!?"

I gasp at the familiar nickname and my hand dropped to my side. The shock washed off my face to be replaced by joy and relief. I jumped at him and caught him in a hug, my arms around his upper torso. He seemed surprised for a second before he smiled and hugged me back.

"I'm sorry Yusuke. I just wanted to make sure you weren't an illusion." I mumbled out as I buried my face into his shoulder. "Though I'm glad you're back!"

He ruffled my hair, something I had missed for a long while that only felt right when he did it.

"It's good to be back."

* * *

**Aw~! Yusuke's back! please, pretty please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho! I only own the ocs that I, Black Dragon Valkyrie, created. Just for those of you that were confused in the last chapter, Honey is the nickname Yusuke sometimes calls Elana because of her dark blonde hair, that looks similar in color to honey. I apologize for the confusion!**

* * *

_Chapter 6_

"Yusuke, you're going to have to tell me eventually."

"T-Tell you what?" the dark-haired delinquent asked nervously as his body tensed when I pinned him with a lethal, almost fatal, glare.

"Don't play dumb with me Yusuke Urameshi!" I growled out as we stood on the roof of the school, one of our popular hang outs to get away from the other students. "When I came over to your house the other day, you were more cut and bruised than you've ever been when you get into street fights! And I know you were resurrected Yusuke…"

He gulped at that. "Why would you even think that?" I growled again and smacked him upside the head.

"Because I watched you die, idiot! I even held your dead body in my arms!" I was so frustrated at him that I didn't even realize that I had drawn my arm back with my fist clenched, until Yusuke's panicked look flashed across his face and he started waving his hands in front of him in absolute surrender.

"Woah! Woah! No need to get angry! I'll explain everything!" I let out a long sigh and lowered my arm, but my fist refused to unclench.

"You better start talking." I demanded as I crossed my arms over my chest. "Now."

"Ok. This is gonna take a while." He sat on the floor, Indian style and motioned for me to do the same; I did after a minute of my dark eyes clashing with his.

"Trust me, I've got plenty of time."

**Skip time… definitely a while later**

"So that's everything there is that I know." I only sat there, arms still crossed and just giving him a blank stare. After a few seconds, he started to look a little concerned, "Um… Elana? You still with me?" he waved a hand in front of my face, which I smacked away the second time it passed a little too close for comfort.

"Of course I am. And try not to sound surprised, but some of this I actually knew already. Like demons and Spirit World, and while I've heard of Koenma, I've never personally meet the young ruler." Yusuke looked shaken/stunned and I honestly thought for a second that he was going to faint.

"You-you know about demons and stuff!?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yup. Though to be honest, I've been living with some my entire life."

"Living with what?" Yusuke's face was amusing and his voice was a bit past shouting. I only gave a one-word response with my eyes closed to him for a moment.

"Demons." When I looked at him again, his jaw was to the floor, his eyes were almost bugged out; I couldn't help but grin in amusement.

"YOU LIVE WITH DEMONS!?" I quickly slapped a hand over his mouth when that came out a little too loud.

"Shh! Keep it down! I don't need everyone in every country in the world to know."

"You live with demons?!" he repeated in a much more quiet voice, though it was a little muffled cause my hand was over his mouth. I pulled my hand away and nodded.

"Though, you think you can introduce me to this grim reaper, 'Botan'?" I think my previous statement still shocked him a little, but he slowly nodded after a few moments.

"Yeah. Sure."

"Ok." Then I looked down at my watch, silver and heavy-duty. "Crap. I gotta go pick up the twins and go home." Then I got up and helped my friend to his feet. "I'll see ya later?"

He cracked a grin as he gave me a light punch in the shoulder. "Yeah, see ya later, and thanks for listening. I actually feel better now that someone close to me knows."

I suppressed a major blush. "H-happy to help." Crap! I'm stuttering! My best friend thankfully didn't notice and started descending down the stairs, I quickly followed after him and we chatted about random stuff until we had to go separate ways. We both waved before we rounded different corners. I smiled to myself as I turned to see the route I was going to take home.

"Maybe someday soon, Yusuke, I'll be able to tell you." I whispered to myself before starting into a light jog home.

**Time skip until weekend…**

I paused on the forever-long stairway to look back and wait for the black-haired delinquent, who was breathing heavily and slowly stalking up the stairs.

"Man! How'd Botan convince me to do this on a weekend?" he complained.

"That conversation we had with Botan yesterday." I said, recalling the event.

***FLASHBACK***

"Woah! Slow down, infil-what?" Yusuke asked as we sat up on the roof of the school.

A girl with sky blue hair, pinkish-purple eyes, and pale skin; who I found out was Botan; answered, "Infiltration. It's a sophisticated term for going undercover."

"Like in a murder mystery." I mumbled to myself as I lay my chin in my hand in a bored manner.

"Right, right." Yusuke said. "Where am I going to? Spirit World?"

"Oh no, you'll be staying here on Earth of course." Yusuke pouted. "An old human acquaintance of Koenma is looking for an apprentice to teach her powers to. That'll be you." Botan said, pointing to Yusuke.

"Sounds boring." He sighed, rolling his eyes, "So who's the nice old lady?"

"Be careful what you call her." Botan warned. "Her name's Genkai, and she's one of the greatest psychics in the world. It's been a long time since she's had an apprentice. But I guess she feels her end is drawing near. Most times people want to leave something behind, and for her it's this secret power. There are so many people on Earth who would give anything to learn Genkai's ability, which is quite understandable, considering what you can do with it. It is a powerful psychic technique that can, depending on the user, either protect or destroy hundreds of people. That's what Koenma told me."

"So, you want me to learn the lady's powers instead of some other guy who might use them incorrectly, is that it?"

"Isn't that obvious?" I crossed my eyes as Yusuke sent me a small glare.

"Yes, that's exactly it, but I've still got a lot more to tell you." Then she paused to think about something then whispered under her breath, "Oops! Better leave that part out."

We both looked at her. "Hm?" "What?"

She quickly recovered, "Yes, I was just saying how dangerous this mission is gonna be." Uh-huh, right, I thought sarcastically. "Spirit World Intelligence has informed me that an apparition by the name of Rando will almost definitely be going after Genkai's technique."

Both my best friend and I raised an eyebrow, "Rando?"

"That's right." Botan continued, "He's a human-hunter, hiding in the shadows of the living world, waiting for prey. He's stolen the powers of ninety-nine psychics so far. When Rando steals a technique, he manipulates it into his own style, and then uses it on humans to test his new strength. Rando kills until he finds the limits of his power, and with Genkai's technique, that could be a very long time."

Yusuke was now sitting with his hand under his chin, thinking. "Huh, all of this seems like a major crisis for mankind."

"So let's go!" Botan exclaimed but Yusuke cut her off.

"But on the other hand, it means I won't be able to do anything relaxing on this three-day weekend."

Botan did the epic anime fall and I just sweat dropped, then she popped right back up. "MANKIND or VACTION?!"

"Well they've got the same importance to me, OKAY?!" Yusuke yelled right back at the blue-haired grim reaper.

"That's Yusuke for ya." I sighed, getting a piece of gum from my pocket and popping it in.

Botan walked past us, but after going a few feet, she stopped and turned back. "Alright Yusuke, perhaps I forgot to tell you there's a super-special bonus for completing this mission."

"What?" he asked irritably.

The grim reaper then whipped out a red and yellow ticket, "Your very own ticket to the main event for the World Battle Match at Tokyo Dome!"

Yusuke got really excited instantly. He jumped up and declared, "WOAH, DON'T JUST STAND THERE! LET'S GO!"

"Oh boy, this'll be interesting." I got up and followed the over-excited delinquent inside to go down the stairs and out of the school building. Though I forgot to mention that when I first saw the bubbly grim reaper, she literally ran over and glomped me! She ran into me hard enough to make us go chart wheeling down the hall. THAT'S NOT NORMAL!

***End of FLASHBACK***

"That's why." I pointed out.

Yusuke started trudging up the stairs again, this time with me right beside him.

"Stupid Botan. Making me say yes like that." he grumbled. Then he seemed to remember something and turned to look down at me, "And why are you even here?"

I rolled my eyes. "Someone's gotta look after ya, dummy."

"What about your family?"

"On another hunting trip." I simply explained. They are wolf demons, so they do hunt in the woods every once in a while.

Then we made it to a platform before the last set of long stairs, the temple right at the top, but right here there was some kind of glowing rope that had ornaments on it and was tied off between two trees, the rope was a few feet above our heads.

A spiritual gate that wards off demons? I thought. The energy coming off it felt strange.

"Well that's a weird vibe." Yusuke voiced aloud. "Oh well, once I don't get chosen I'll pretend it doesn't exist." His grip tightened on his pack before he started up the last flight of stairs. I took a deep calming breath before following, right under the glowing rope I felt the barrier lightly pushing against me, like a silk sheet was grazing my skin, but I kept going ignoring the feeling; it pretty much looked like I was walking in slow motion for a second before I was past it. Then the pushing stopped and I sighed deeply in relief before going into a light jog to catch up with my dark-haired friend. We got to the top and into the courtyard of the temple and I was surprised by the **number** of people there all together.

Yusuke let out a frustrated sigh beside me. "I haven't seen this many freaks since that comic book convention."

Everyone around us was talking and murmuring to each other, but I didn't pay attention to actual words, we both suddenly turned when a familiar voice shouted, "Urameshi!?"

"Wah! Kuwabara?!" Yusuke sweat dropped.

The orange-haired, six-foot student came over to us, "What the heck is going on here—I mean—what are you doing here?"

Yusuke scoffed, "I've got good reasons, unlike some people." Then I tuned them out and started looking around the crowd, there's so many people here! And Rando's supposed to be here somewhere? Then I realized something, my eyes widened before I turned back to my friends and got their attention.

"I just realized this, but uh… I'm the only girl here…" then I felt a sweat drop on the back of my head, probably because I got nervous at the realization. They both looked around before looking back at me.

"Don't worry, Elana." Kuwabara reassured. "I'll make sure none of these punks touch you."

Now I'm sweat dropping out of awkwardness, "Oh—k then."

Then a gong drum banged once and several people in the crowd said, "Quiet everyone. Genkai must be coming." All turned to face the temple and the chatter stopped. Then two doors slid open to reveal the darkened place inside.

"My, my. Quite a crowd." An older female voice spoke from the darkness. I think everyone was holding their breath as a figure stepped out and unveiled themselves from the dark's grasp. Now in full sunlight, everyone saw that the figure was an old woman with fading pink hair, brown eyes, and pale white skin. She wore a small purple hat that had a weird yellow and black symbol on it (probably meant 'master'), a light blue long-sleeved shirt with a red plane trimmed with purple overtop, a turquoise sash tied off at the waist, green pants and purple shoes. But the weird thing was…

"Woah, that little old hag is Genkai?!" Yusuke interrupted my thoughts. "She's **way** shorter than you, Elana!"

I ignored the short comment, they don't really bug me, but I did slap my best friend in the back of the head. "Respect your elders, Yusuke!" though I will admit she is kinda short, standing at 4`3 and all; yeah, 11 inches shorter than me, that's weird…

He rubbed the now sore spot where I hit him, "Ouch."

"Alright people. I suppose we should get things started." Genkai told the crowd.

A man to our right whispered to a buddy, "The tests Genkai gives are said to be incredibly tough."

His buddy grunted, "I don't care. I'm gonna pass every single one of 'em."

"the first of your screening tests will be…" Genkai paused before continuing, "…the drawing of lots." All the guys in the courtyard did **EPIC** anime falls, only Genkai and I were still standing.

"How is that a test?!" I heard Yusuke groan.

Genkai simply continued, pointing to a large jar on the floor next to her, "Everyone must draw a lot from this old jar. Come now, we haven't all day." All the boys started to get up and form a quiet line to Genkai and the jar. As my friends got in line and waited for their turns, I walked around and went up to stand in front of Genkai before bowing in respect at the waist.

"Pardon me, but I am not here for becoming your apprentice."

Genkai gave me a questioning look, "Then why are you here?"

I pointed back to my friends, "Moral support for two of the competitors."

Genkai closed her eyes for a second and nodded, "That's fine, but stay near me during these screening tests."

"Yes ma`am." I gave a small professional salute, something I did in respect for the elder folks. Then I turned and stood next to her with my arms behind my back as everyone finished drawing their lots. After a few moments of quiet murmuring as they all stood in the courtyard again, Genkai spoke again.

"You did that fairly well. I'm impressed. Let's all open our lots now. If the paper inside is red, then congratulations, you've passed the first of today's screenings." They all did as they were told and I let out a sigh in relief when both Yusuke's and Kuwabara's papers were red; though they were both surprised.

"Those who won, please follow me. Those who lost, please get lost." Genkai turned to start walking into the temple, but she stopped when I said.

"That was a great trick, having them draw lots so it could quickly be determined who has enough spirit power. The paper only turns red if they have a high enough level of spirit energy." My voice was low enough so only she could hear. She looked back up at me, then gave a small smile.

"That's correct. You're a clever one."

I shrugged, "I try."

"Hold on!" a voice demanded. Two giant, behemoth men now stood on the stairs a foot in front of us.

"Huh?" Genkai said, turning around to face them.

"We are the two most powerful fighters of all the Kyushu Mountain people!" One bellowed as the other added.

"We came all this way 'cause we heard you could make us greater. You can't turn us away with a piece of paper!"

"Do you not see how big we are? You have to give us a fair shot!" giant number 1 shouted.

Genkai gave them a blank stare, "The only difference with larger fighters is that they're louder when they whine. Can't you blockheads understand I'm just trying to save you from embarrassment?"

They both growled. "I'm warning you!" giant number 2 sneered.

"This probably goes way past your comprehension boys, but please try to pat attention. If you're really ready for my training then why didn't your paper turn red?" Genkai asked. I almost giggled, but I swallowed them before they escaped my lips.

"I think she's asking for more proof!" giant number 1 declared. Then they both reeled their arms back and started to swing them forward towards Genkai and myself. But since I was closer and wouldn't tolerate such disrespect to a master of a powerful technique such as Genkai, I jumped up and kicked giant number 2 square in the jaw with a powerful enough kick to send him flying into the gate that Yusuke and I had entered beforehand. Giant number 1, Genkai blew away by what I'm guessing was her famous Spirit Wave technique, that giant was thrown into the same gate that number 2 was still stuck in. I softly landed back on the wooden porch next to Genkai.

"That was a good kick." Genkai complimented.

I smiled to her as I nodded, "Thank you, ma`am." I'm pretty sure all the guys' jaws were hanging to the ground, but I didn't bother looking as I followed Genkai to another part of the temple.

"Alright you red-papers." Genkai called as she continued walking, "Please follow me." She led us all to a very large room of the temple that was filled with… video games?

"This is not a normal house." Yusuke stated, I had found them when we all entered and was now standing with them.

"Maybe she just likes video games." Kuwabara suggested.

Genkai is now standing on one of those tiny platforms that's being held up in the air by a couple chains, probably so she could see around the room easily. "I hope you all brought your quarters. These games will be the second screening."

A small boy with white pants, blue & white shirt, who's about my height; stepped forward. "-Please master, may I ask what playing video games has to do with great power?"

"Absolutely nothing really." Genkai shrugged. "But these are not ordinary video games you will be playing. The Janken game tests your Spirit Awareness. The punching game tests you Spirit Strength. And the Karaoke tests your energy's ability to adapt and grow stronger. If you cannot pass two out of three, then go home quickly. And don't play the other games, they're just for me."

They were all quick to start the required games. Kuwabara's score on the punching game was 129, but Yusuke beat him with 155. Kuwabara got the high score over Yusuke at the Janken game though, he was happy about that. I watched some of the other people score on the games, but my ears seriously started hurting when a bald guy with a Nazi symbol on his forehead was singing on the Karaoke machine. It sounded **horrible**, even though the guy scored 100 points, the most on that machine so far. As the number of people started to fade, because the losers left to go home. I got as close to Genkai as I could; since I'm on the ground and she's in the air; I called up,

"GENKAI!"

She looked down at me, waiting to continue.

"Just out of curiosity, can I try the Karaoke machine to see what kind of score I'd get?" She thought for a moment before nodding,

"Make sure you have some quarters."

"Thank you!" I smiled up, before racing over to the machine. After putting in the number of needed quarters in, I started going through the songs to find any I knew. I finally found one and selected it, I grabbed the microphone closed my eyes so I didn't have to see all the staring eyes. The music started and I waited until my cue to begin.

**"Running in a crowd in a faceless town,**

**I need to feel the touch of a friend,**

**In the country side I wander far and wide,**

**the isolation gets me again,**

**I don't know where to go.**

**When I feel like crying, oh my,**

**It's time to open myself do something new,**

**I want to stop—and grow up a bit,**

**Then suddenly, my power and confidence**

**starts swelling up, magically erupt,**

**and it's all because the kindness that I feel**

**from people I don't even know.**

**Then suddenly, my intuition and my wisdom grow, and then I know,**

**That most of all I sense compassions**

**wield into strangers wherever I go.**

**Thank you for waking me up!"** I opened my eyes, but I did jump in surprise at the cheering and applause, but I was the most shocked when I turned and looked at me score. My score was…

…

…

…

… _326?! __WHAT THE HELL?!_ I thought my jaw detached for a second as it fell to the floor. But it went straight to normal surprised when I felt a large hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see the bald guy from earlier and I started to get a bit nervous.

"Nice job, little lady." Then he smiled; and for a reason I cannot comprehend, I blushed embarrassedly. _What the hell is wrong with me?!_

I shook my head to clear it, then I looked back up with a serious expression. "My name's not 'little lady'."

* * *

**Da-da-da! Cliffhanger! Please review and tell me how I did! remember, I don't own any songs i'm using in my you want to know what happens next, stay tuned for chapter seven of Hi to kōri no shojo! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome to chapter seven. I would like to thank all the awesome people out there that reviewed this story, you all are completely awesome and I hope ya'll keep reviewing! just a reminder: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho! I only own Hoshi, Elana, and any other ocs.**

* * *

_Chapter 7_

Now with only the 20 best contenders left, Genkai led us out of the game room to a clearing before a mass and dark forest.

Standing in front, facing the contenders, Genkai provided the instruction for this round of the screening tests. "Now that the weak have been eliminated the tests will be far more server." I heard a contender mutter something, but ignoring it as she continued. "This is known as the Dark Forest, and it's as old as the human race. It was become a sanctuary for the oldest and most primitive demons. On the other side of the forest is a giant tree. Make it there and you pass the test. You have two hours."

A contender screamed, "I'm not getting near that forest! I give up!"

"Yeah Genkai, I really wanted to be your student but-uh-I kinda wanna live!" another squealed out. Then those two contenders ran away. I rolled my eyes, _COWARDS!_

Genkai laughed, "Yes run along, I don't blame you. Even a person with the slightest Spirit Awareness can feel this forest will tear you into pieces if you let it!"

A tall, muscular guy in a white karate outfit with shoulder-length green hair; crossed his arms over his chest and nodded. "There is some truth to what this woman says. Only those who have gone through the training should cross into these woods. It is no place for a boy, for instance." Oh! I just know he meant Urameshi!

Yusuke scoffed, "As if! I'm not about to be scared off by a walk through Grandma's forest!"

"Watch your mouth, you dumb little brat!" before Genkai even finished that sentence, I smacked him with my fist in the back of the head, pretty hard because his head was thrown forward in a blur **[still attached though!]**. Then my hands went to my hips as his slowly went to the back of his head to the now sore spot where I hit him.

Then he whipped around to face me, "OUCH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

"You need to respect your elders, Yusuke." I scorned. Yusuke didn't say anything, but did gesture to the green-haired guy, as if to say 'what about him?' I gave a frustrated sigh and rolled my eyes, "I don't care. To your fellow contenders, you can talk as much trash and cuss as much as you want; it's your ass on the line, not mine. But to important people like Genkai, you **definitely**need to be polite!"

"Like a perfect little soldier like you?" if I had been a short-tempered person like Tsuki, I probably would of beaten the shit out of him for that comment. But since I'm not, I took it with a grain of salt and swallowed. I simple said one word so calmly, I think I scared almost everyone here.

"Exactly." Then I turned and walked over to Genkai and stood 'like a perfect little soldier' that I can be. Genkai blinked up at me before she cracked another small smile.

"You'd make a good lawyer."

I sighed and without looking at her, said, "I've been told that may times, but it's not the field I want to go into."

Genkai smiled then I followed her as we moved behind the contenders, all who got into their ready positions when told to by Genkai, but they all glanced at me as I passed. Some were scared and hesitant, some were impressed, and one (Yusuke) was not all too happy with the fact I smacked him so hard.

"Best of luck boys—I hope you don't die." Genkai said, "Ready!

…

Set!

…

Go!" Then they all took off into the forest, disappearing into the dark as if they were being wrapped in the arms of darkness itself.

Genkai turned her attention to me after they were all out of sight. "We're going to go to the tree now to wait for the best to make it out; do you need me to carry you? Because we will need to go pretty fast."

I shook my head with a small smile on my face. "No. I think I can keep up."

Genkai raised an eyebrow, but she turned in the direction the boys took off in. "Alright. Yell if you need me to come back and get you." I nodded, then she took off in a red blur.

"Finally, someone else who can go at my pace." I said to myself before following after her in a black blur. I spotted the contenders barley two seconds in front of me; I smiled evilly, then as I ran past them to catch up with the red blur, I yelled loudly in a taunting tone, "SEE YA SUCKERS!" I laughed at their confused faces and caught up to Genkai pretty quick, though I stayed slightly behind her to see where she turned in her path, all the way to the giant tree she told the contenders to go to; we made it there in a few short minutes.

…

"So you have super-speed?" Genkai asked handing back her now empty bento box. I had made lunch for me, Yusuke, and two others we had previously thought were coming, so I decided to give one to Genkai and the other I'm gonna save for Kuwabara. I put our two boxes back in my small backpack I had brought before turning to her and nodding.

"Yes, it's one of my natural abilities."

"What are the others?" I looked up at the sky as I braced my elbows on the ground behind me since I had earlier decided to lie down.

"I can't really tell without explaining my past, and that's something I'm not comfortable talking about."

Genkai let the subject drop, then pulled out an old gold pocket watch and opened it. "Only fifteen minutes left. They must be running into quite a bit of trouble. I hope I remember to rescue the stragglers after the two hours have passed. Huh?" I sat up at her surprised response to see a familiar orange-haired punk came up onto the top of this hill we were on with the tree.

I smiled and waved over to him. "Hey Kuwabara. Glad you could join us."

"Hello boy." Genkai said simply as Kuwabara stopped before her, breathing heavy. He looked around the hilltop, probably for other contenders, but only saw me and Genkai.

"Am I really the first one here? Really?!" when Genkai nodded, he leaped for joy. "Yeah! That's right, I'm cool!"

Then I spotted two more contenders coming up the hill at the same time, I got up and stood next to Genkai as they came up and stopped on either side of Kuwabara. They were the bald man with the Nazi tattoo and the guy with the green hair. They both gave a small bow of respect to both Genkai and me (these two were some of the guys that I had apparently impressed with my lawyer-like argument with Yusuke).

The bald man looked down at Kuwabara, "I thought for sure we'd be the first ones."

"We let ourselves have too much fun in there." Green-boy added. I see, they're trying to scare Kuwabara with intimidation and sadly… it's working. In the next few minutes, four other contenders arrived, none of them were Yusuke. Where is he? I thought, he better not gotten himself killed again.

Finally Genkai closed her watch and looked up at the contender before her. "Time's up. Only you seven have passed."

Kuwabara panicked, "Wait, there should be one more guy coming!"

"Sorry, I never make exceptions."

"Wait for me!" We all turned to see a dark-haired, brown-eyed boy in blue jeans, white tank top, green and orange jacket, and white sneakers come running up the hill.

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara shouted.

The said boy stopped running in front of us; and I noticed he was a bit scratched up. "You know suddenly I'm reminded of a fortune cookie I ate that said 'the straightway is not always the fastest'." You should of listened to the cookie, I thought as I rolled my eyes at him.

Genkai looked surprised though, "But listen boy! Surely you didn't go straight through the Dark Forest. You would of faced a lethal man-bat." Man-bat? I sweat dropped, haven't heard of those before.

"What, you mean Baldok?" Yusuke asked. "Yeah, he was hanging out with me for a while. That guy was fast, but not nearly as fast as Hiei!"

Hiei? The name echoed in my mind as I ceased my eyebrows slightly in confusion, where have I heard it before?

"I took care of him (Baldok) real good though, you'll see!" then Yusuke started laughing, until Kuwabara grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Can't you see that you've got no reason to laugh, Idiot! You went over the time limit!"

"What?!" Yusuke looked at Genkai. "Is that true?"

Genkai closed her eyes for a moment before looking back up at the ten punks. "It seems to be, but I believe I will make an exception."

Both boys smiled, hugged each other and started laughing. "We did it!" then they seemed to remember where they were and who was there. They instantly jumped apart, glaring at each other.

"Why don't you quit hugging me, you weirdo?!" Yusuke barked.

Kuwabara looked just as angry. "You're the one hugging. I was trying to squeeze you to death!"

I giggled with my hand over my mouth, "You can just tell they're good friends."

After that, we all walked for a while back to the temple but a part we hadn't seen yet. Genkai stopped in front of a set of giant heavy-looking doors to turn back to face us with a piercing look. "From here on, you can forget about sympathy! The final test will be a tournament between the eight of you until one is standing. You'll fight until your opponent is dead, or incapacitated. I don't care which." The door were opened to reveal a very large and empty room except for the structural pillars and a statue (larger than a tiny house) directly in front of us. "Come on now. Walk!" Genkai ordered. We all quickly entered and when all were inside, the doors were closed and we were left in complete darkness.

"Hey! What's wrong with the lights?! I don't like this lady!" Kuwabara shouted.

"Yeah Grandma! Do you expect us to fight in the dark?!" A loud smack could be heard as I hit him over the head again. "Ouch!"

Then suddenly a lantern was lit and it was just enough to see everyone now inside. Genkai had lighten up a cigarette. She exhaled the smoke and the two teen punks coughed a bit since it was blown right in their faces.

"Yes you little crap, that's exactly what is expect. You must use your Spirit Awareness to see. Use weapons if you got 'em. Hit 'em where you like, anything goes. The winner is the one who can walk back alive." I heard Yusuke and Kuwabara talking about something but I didn't bother listening in. "Now before we start. You all introduce yourselves, and speak up!"

The first to step up was a man in his, I'd say, late 20's. Black hair, dark eyes, and black eye patch over his left eye and dressed in a kendo uniform with a wooden sword hanging at his belt. "Name's Musashi. I'm a fourth-degree black belt under Kendo of Shitbattou School. I hunt down evil beings and destroy them." I rolled my eyes; yeah, well, I'd kick your ass well before you figure out that I'm one of those so called 'evil beings'.

Next was the boy about my height and age (looks wise) in the white pants and blue & white shirt, dark hair, dark eyes as well. "I am Shorin, a psychic-in-training. I have traveled the world in search of a perfect instructor." Hmm… there's something strange about this boy's aura… it doesn't, feel right.

Up next, the muscular guy with the green hair. "People call me Kibano. I am a master in every style of martial arts, and I live to test my own limits." Great! Another idiot just testing his own strength, I sighed, why do these people even bother coming to this sort of thing?

After him was a short, fat, Chinese looking guy in a purple outfit. "Chinpoh the Wanderer. Nice to meet you all." Yup, Chinese.

Then the bald guy with the Nazi symbol on his forehead; dressed in a red ninja outfit with a fishnet shirt underneath. "I'm Kazemaru of the Ninjas. Bodyguard of government officials. I've been trained in the ninjitsu art of stealth."

This guy has dark hair and eyes, wears glasses and dressed in a blue sweater, dark pants and dark shoes. "My name is Kuroda. Contract Killer." Assassin basically, I thought.

Kuwabara was after him. "Kazuma Kuwabara, the worst punk of Sarayashiki Junior High."

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Yusuke Urameshi. The much, much worser punk of Sarayashiki Junior High."

I sighed and took a step forward. "Elana Wollf. The baddest, but also smartest female punk of Sarayashiki Junior High."

"Junior High?" Kibano asked, "you look to be in High School at least, Miss Elana Wollf."

I shrugged, "I get that all the time because I act older." Ok, that's a lie.

Suddenly, eight arrows landed between the contenders and Genkai, who took a long drag on her cigarette before exhaling the smoke. Everyone looked confused, except her.

"Now everybody, pick up the arrow you think is pretty. That'll decide the order." Every one of the contenders did as they were told and after a minute or so the first match was called. "Kuroda vs. Kazemaru. No stalling you two, step up to the plate." Hm. The contract killer vs. the ninja, this'll be interesting. They both started walking towards the darkness but the hit-man stopped and turned back to Genkai. Kazemaru stopped a few steps later.

"Let's make this clear." Kuroda said, "In my line of work, I've been trained not to quit until they're dead. And fighting a trained bodyguard, I can't help but feel it's professional."

"If you're asking about killing, I've already answered." Genkai replied. "Feel free to use any force necessary to defeat your opponent and ensure your victory."

"Yes, you've said that twice." Then LISTEN, Kuroda! "But will you hold it against me if I turn out to be a cold-blooded killer?"

"Young man." Genkai sounded frustrated. "I am a psychic, not a saint. I'll teach whoever's strongest. Regardless of any moral shortcomings." Not I feel bad for not joining, I mentally pouted.

A malevolent smile came across Kuroda's face. "I'm very relieved to hear that. so I can win the fight without holding myself back."

Kazemaru crossed his arms over his chest. "Hn! Talking is only a means of delay. Are you ready to fight yet?"

Kuroda turned to him, looking angry as he pulled a set of short daggers, I'm guessing, out of his sleeves. "Of course!" Then as they started walking into the darkness, I heard Kuroda say, "Risking my life is the nature of my profession."

"Mine as well." Came Kazemaru's reply.

I have a feeling Kuroda smirked. "Good, then I won't feel so bad when I carve out your heart."

Then they disappeared from sight, and I decided to pull out my IPod and put only one earbud in so I could still hear everyone. But I didn't hit play on anything until Genkai told they to start. The sound of metal hitting metal got drowned out of my head by 'Thanks for Nothing' by The Downtown Fiction. I think someone said something about not being able to see, but I kept my mouth shut on the fact that I could almost see them as clear as day. I am a demon after all, our senses are naturally better than a human's. suddenly a large blast of energy shot through the darkness, emitted from the palm of Kazemaru. It threw the contract killer far away from him and I'm guessing knocked him out cold, 'cause I couldn't smell any blood and Kuroda wasn't getting up. Making his way back to the rest of us, the light of the lantern helped reveal that half of his shirt had been ripped to shreds so you could see the short-sleeved fishnet shirt and the metal shoulder plate. Kazemaru had an arm wrapped around his stomach, he must of taken a hard kick or punch 'cause I didn't see any blood.

"Winner: Kazemaru." Genkai announced.

Kazemaru made it over and sat down with is back against a pillar. "I was trying not to use that technique so soon." Then I heard him mutter under his breath, "Dammit, now I have a headache."

Pulling my earbud out of my ear for a second, I looked around in my bag until I found an extra water bottle and a small non-drowsy aspirin bottle, then I made my way over and sat down on my knees next to the ninja. I held out the aspirin and water. "Here, this'll help with the headache."

Kazemaru looked surprised, but he came over it and gave a nice small smile as he took the items. "You're too kind, Miss."

I just sat there and shrugged, "I try to help out when I can." Without revealing my secret of course, I silently added. The ninja took a couple aspirin and took a few gulps of water before handing the stuff back. I told him to keep the water, then went back over to my bag to put the pills away. I totally missed the pink blush on the bodyguard's face.

* * *

**What's you think my dear readers? please review and tell me how it did! ****!**

******If you want to know what happens next, stay tuned for chapter eight of Hi to kōri no shojo!**


End file.
